Deep Six
Description If your computer regularly has trouble running Roblox, it will be worse here. The only fix is to press Esc, go to Settings, put the Graphics Mode to Manual and then lower the Graphics Quality by sliding the setting to the minimum. -Not all changes and updates will affect Deep Winter and vice versa. -Some of the weapon game passes can only be found and purchased through buy prompts received by selecting a weapon you do not own. -The game will not recognize you have made a purchase until you leave the server if you had bought something while ingame - this includes weapons bought using the buy prompts. -If you and multiple people are both unable to spawn and receive a message on the join button telling you to wait, the server may be broken. We do not yet know the cause of this. Lore forum - however, the one ingame may be more updated on certain subjects: https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=189411984 Background In 2032, the war between the Asian Continental Military Force (ACMF) and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) ended with a nuclear exchange. The nuclear fallout and smoke drove the planet into nuclear winter for the first decade. The decades following 2032 were catastrophic. Most crops couldn't grow under the cloud cover. Families and friends were forced to fight each other just to have a few less mouths to feed. Structures built before 2032 decayed and rotted. It became an everyday occurrence to see skeletons lined up along the roads. The world governments were powerless in the wake of total and utter economic and agricultural collapse. As soon as the late 2030s and early 2040s, organizations began popping up that sought to revive the world and build a new utopia on top of the ashes of the old one. Over the following decades, the frigid landscape slowly warmed and the radioactive clouds dissipated. This was it. This was the chance America had long been awaiting. Around the 2070s, international trade was reintroduced. Although many nations and regions are still focused on rebuilding their infrastructure and staying out of a civil or conquest war, some corporations have gathered the resources needed to start shipping goods across the seas again. Trade with regions like Great Britain and Brazil have reemerged as an economic gain for North America. In 2096, the Atlanta Crisis occurred. Nobody has an accurate record of the events that went down, but the result was a distinct split between the Northern and Southern United States. The peace-keeping organizations formed after 2032 were dissolved or reorganized to make way for organizations more well-equipped for waging war. The United States of America controls the North and the People's Republic of Tidewater controls the South. After a series of raids and battles over the next 6 years, a distinct border between the two countries formed along the Halfmoon Creek in Georgia. Although the war has simmered down in the intervening years, there is a growing unrest in the country. Political leaders are being assassinated, trade organizations are having their merchandise sacked and destroyed, and people are going missing. Somewhere between 50% and 70% of the population in this area before the war has moved either further North or further South, depending on where they lived at the time of the Atlanta Crisis. Most homes and buildings are abandoned. Not only is this area on the brink of conflict, it's also the home for countless bandits, mercenaries, and black market dealers. Only the most hardy of men and women still thrive along this river. The biggest city in North America at the moment, New Atlanta, lies just a few miles South of the Halfmoon Creek. A few rather large US cities, like Hanover and Wilmington, lie a few miles North from the river. Many black market deals and shady organizations reside in Hanover and New Atlanta. The story begins here. June 21st, the Summer Solstice, 2115. Locations American Territory The Power Facility This pre-war power facility is located a half-mile East of Fort Shad, in the North. Its heyday is long-gone. The US keeps the facility in good enough condition so it can continue distributing power to all the local forts and regions that they think require it. The facility isn't very well-guarded, but it does its job just fine. Some say there's a locked door in the facility which contains a room untouched since 2032, but nobody knows for sure. Fort Shad This is one of the three fortresses that the United States government has entrusted to guard its new border with the PRT. The other two are stationed a few miles West. Although it's usually low on man-power and lacks certain resources, it makes up for this with intense firepower. It contains a bathhouse, 3 housing barracks, 2 storage bunkers, an auto repair shop, a command center, 2 pillboxes, a guard tower, a dock, and many tanks and howitzers. It has howitzers pointed directly at Fort Wilmington and tanks ready to fight at a minute's notice. Corner Gas Station This refueling station supplies electricity for all the local vehicles on the North side of the Halfmoon River. The Pre-War Sewer A mile down the road from the Corner Gas Station, off in the woods, lies the entrance to this old, abandoned set of underground pipes. Who knows what goes on down there nowadays? North Poor Neighborhood This neighborhood sits at the end of a dirt road a quarter of a mile away from the Corner Gas Station. Nobody's sure if the people still live there, if they moved away, or worse. North Middle-Class Neighborhood This neighborhood sits at the end of a cul-de-sac a mile down the road from the Corner Gas Station. Before the Atlanta Crisis, it was the home to pretty economically well-off families. Nobody's sure if they still live there. Whitman Bay Whitman Bay is a small town with a population of 26. The RCO work at Whitman Bay, with them owning the warehouse and RCO ship, called the Enfield. Other places of Whitman are the Anchor, Whitman Bay Health Care, the hotel and a few other places. There have also been rumours of a submarine owned by the ACMF in Whitman Bay. Neutral Territory Bridge Control Station This bridge station lies on a bulkhead island in the middle of the Halfmoon Creek. It used to let fishing and transit boats through, before the Atlanta Crisis. Now it's just a buffer zone between the PRT and the USA. Tidewater Territory Southside Southside is the biggest town in the area. The next towns like it are 5 to 10 miles North or South. This town is under the protection of the PRT. It receives a fair amount of electricity through power lines from the bigger cities further South. The PRT and USA fought over this town, along with many others in the Atlanta Crisis. As a result, the town's buildings are mostly abandoned. Some of them were even bombed during the conflict. The owners likely moved further North or South to escape the fighting. Some of the buildings don't receive power to certain floors due to cut power lines or short power supply. This town has a fire department, a courthouse, a pawn shop, a gas station, an apartment building, a postal center, a bank, a bar, a repairman shop, a greenhouse, a furniture store, a farmer's market, a car dealer, a restaurant, a pharmacy, a barber shop, and a construction warehouse. Southside Poor Neighborhood This neighborhood sits at the end of a dirt road a half mile away from Southside. Nobody's sure if the people still live there, if they moved away, or worse. Fort Wilmington This fort used to be made up of only the pre-war prison. It was used by the CDF as a center of conduct until the Atlanta Crisis, when they started building new facilities near the prison. The fort is sometimes visited and patrolled by the MEB. The fort was equipped with high-grade weapons and vehicles by the MEB to combat the USA on its new border. It has a bathhouse, a pre-war prison for barracks, a guard tower, an auto repair shop, a command center, a high-rank barracks, a wall surrounding it all, and a supply of howitzers and tanks. The howitzers are all pointed at Fort Shad, and the tanks are ready to fight at a minute's notice. Underground Bunker Nobody's really sure where this is or why it's there, but many have heard rumors and whispers of its existence. Some even claim to have seen it with their own eyes. Extra: It's owned by the MEB and was used to start the Shad-Wilmington artillery exchange by firing on Shad which made them think that they were under fire form Southside, return fire, but not at the correct antagonists, which in turn made fort Wilmington think Northside was attacking them, not returning fire, and it returned fire at Fort Shad. Factions United States of America (USA) After 2032, many people in the states felt as if the USA was the cause of the apocalypse. The USCPF was not welcome in most parts of the country. As the years went on, people began to realign with the Us and support its goals of reconstruction. It still exists today, but not many are sure how long that'll be true. Nearly 1/3 of the states were taken by the PRT, once it recognized that Brazil was strong enough to help it take them. The USA is an enemy to Brazil now, and is fighting a losing war against millions of people who would like nothing more than for it to be history. United States Civilization Preservation Force (USCPF) This faction has existed since 2033. During the Atlanta Crisis, the US government saw the utility in having a war-fighting organization and slowly switched the USCPF over to a force capable of waging war. In the late 2090s, the USCPF lost entire states to the CDF. Some veterans of the conflict will tell you they distinctly remember fighting MEB troops. This faction used to distribute rations, safe housing, and security to the people of the US, but now defends its borders from foreign threats. After helping set up a few ports and roads for trade in the Southern states, the CDF, with the support of MEB equipment, began taking the roads, ports, cities, and factories in the south from the USA by force. All that the USA had worked for since 2032 had been taken from it in only the few weeks making up the Atlanta Crisis. People's Republic of Tidewater (PRT) This faction only began existing during the Atlanta Crisis. It wasn't supported by many, but gained traction in the 2100s and is now what most people refer to the seceded Southern states as. This new nation is supported heavily by Brazil. Its capital and biggest city, New Atlanta, lies in Georgia, less than a 3 hour drive from its northern border with the USA. The PRT is allied with Brazil. It was formed by the CDF as a counter-nation to the United States' corruption. Civilian Defense Front (CDF) This faction formed in the mid-2030s. Back in those days, during the nuclear winter, many communities gathered together and formed their own organization for survival. The CDF won the most support and absorbed the others as the years went on. The CDF partnered with the USCPF until the 2090s, when it perceived the USA to be a dead-end, greedy nation, only invested in supporting its rich and powerful. With help through trade and military support from the MEB, the CDF took misused resources from the USCPF to be put to good use. Brazilian Republic (BR) Following the construction of new ports and roads along North America's coasts, Brazil began international trade with the Southern states. After years of trading goods and services, Brazil began trading arms with the CDF; an act seen as imminently hostile to the USA. Ties between the USA and Brazil declined until the Atlanta Crisis in 2096. Brazil still trades arms and goods with the PRT. Maior Exército Brasileiro (MEB) The MEB can be found in various places in the states of the PRT. They're often found simply supporting trade and securing resources from bandits and terrorists. They mostly keep away from the frontlines, although some folks claim to have sighted them there from time to time. Not much is known about this faction. The Reds (RED) The USA sees them as a nuisance. The PRT sees them as traitors and bandits. Brazil sees them as terrorists. Nobody knows how they see themselves. They own no land, no forts, no flags. Not much is known about this faction. Tidewater Brewers This faction is the biggest brewer of Dew on the North American east coast. The USA discourages the distribution of Dew, but the PRT and Brazil downright outlaw it. Good money is made from running Dew back and forth between the USA and PRT, however it's a dangerous job and requires stealth and focus. Royal Commerce Organization (RCO) This faction holds control over a small fleet of cargo ships and is on the forefront of international trade in the new world. They run their operations from Great Britain and are often well-armed to defend their goods and ships from bandits and enemy vessels. They trade directly with the USA, however due to a Brazilian trade embargo, which the PRT does not support, they run their goods through third-party investors to ship and sell their goods to the PRT. Reuben's Corsairs Reuben's Corsairs are a band of pirates that frequent the eastern coastline of the United States. Originating from less civilized parts of the US, the corsairs have plagued costal towns and small trading vessels alike. The Corsairs were drawn to Georgia like so many other factions, looking to make a profit from the impending war. They have as such come into conflict with the RCO over control of the coast. They are not above offering their services as privateers to anyone that is willing to pay for it, regardless of the employers morals. This has lead to hushed rumours of MEB involvement in their arrival. DECorp DECorp plays a significantly smaller role in Deep 6 than in the other games. DECorp mercenaries can be found assisting U.S forces at Fort Shad and the border. They occassionally hang around Whitman Bay with the RCO. It is currently unknown what happened to the DECorp regional offices, but it can be assumed from the condition of the building in Deep Winter that it is now a pile or rubble. On their own, DECorp can be found at the Pre-war power station. DECorp members either will be wearing the DECorp jumpsuit or a U.S Military non-combat uniform. They will usually be equipped with AZTECs and DE50s. Note: It is unlikely you will encounter a DECorp member on Deep Six due to their small numbers (only a little over 200.)